Digimon and Pokemon: The Final Revenge
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: After suriving a deadly fall, Guilmon and Pikachu swore they will destroy BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo during the new tournament. Can Renamon and Lucario stop their rage? Morphed and crossovered. Lots of couples inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, digimon fans but this is my new story which features them morphed again and crossovered with Pokemon. The couples are once again, RenaGuil, PataGato, AguBiyo, VeeAqua, PikaLucario, CharTreec, BuziSqu and ChiroBulba. Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Horrible flashbacks:

Long ago, the d-reaper and Team Galactic was defeated, and the world of Digimon and Pokémon were combined and they formed a treaty to live peace with each other. That peace lasted long forever. They even found a way to morph their bodies to make them more human and also wore clothes.

3 years had past; most Pokémon and Digimon now lived as friends, including Renamon Nonaka and Lucario Waterflower. The 2 females had been best friends and always lived with each other. They even have a crush on the two heroes, Guilmon Matsuki and Pikachu Ketchum, who they worked together during their un-morphed years. They loved them but they couldn't tell them how they feel cause they are now spending time with their roommates, BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo.

But one day…

When they are on their field trip, Renamon and Lucario were with their friends, Treecko, Biyomon, Gatomon, Chikorita, AquaVeemon and Buziel to the mountain tops. As Renamon and Lucario were researching, they noticed their friends aren't paying attention. They were watching Charmander, Agumon, Patamon, Bulbasaur, Veemon and Squirtle as they were busy practicing.

"Guys!" Lucario said "I know you got a crush on those boys but we gotta focus."

"What's the teacher going to do, spank us with a meter ruler?" asked Biyomon.

"Mostly" Renamon said as she gazed at the boys. But then she realised something. "Hey, wait a minute. Where's Guilmon?" She looked around worriedly "he should be with Agumon and the others all the time."

"You're right and where's Pikachu?" Lucario asked as she looked around.

"Come to think of it, we have no idea" Treecko asked "Hey, guys!" She called to the boys.

"What is it, girls?" asked Veemon as they walked over to them.

"Where's Guilmon and Pikachu?" asked Renamon.

"Oh, they gone with BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo to the ravine. And…" Agumon paused as he remembered "Uh oh…"

"What?" Gatomon asked her brother "what do you mean 'uh-oh'?"

"We did see a nasty look on BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo's faces" Charmander said "You don't think…"

"No!" Renamon and Lucario make a dash for it followed by the others. When they got to the tallest cliff, they gasped in horror.

BlackGuilmon was hanging Guilmon over the cliff by the shirt while Mewtwo hangs Pikachu over the cliff.

"Now for your next part of training, survival!" BlackGuilmon said.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" Guilmon shouted.

"Just getting rid of you or testing you to see if you survive whatever best" Mewtwo said.

"YOU BASTARDS!" Pikachu yelled "LET US GO!"

"GUILMON!" Renamon ran up the cliff in hope of saving him.

"PIKACHU! LET THEM GO, YOU TWO!" Lucario yelled as she ran after Renamon.

"Should we let them go?" Mewtwo asked BlackGuilmon.

"I say why not" BlackGuilmon sneered.

They let go off their shirts and Guilmon and Pikachu fell down the ravine. Renamon and Lucario ran to the cliff to watch Guilmon and Pikachu scream as they fell into the endless darkness below.

"PIKACHU!!!!" Lucario screamed as tears fell out of her eyes.

"GUILMON!!!!" Renamon screamed as she started to cry to as she watched her beloved fall.

4 years later, Renamon woke up in bed after the terrible nightmare she had. She was sweating all over. She only wore a bra and her underwear as she sat up.

"What a nightmare" Renamon said as she knew the dream well. It was the same dream of Guilmon falling to his death. "Guilmon… why did you die? I wanted to save you but why…?"

She got out of bed and looked at the clock. It was 5am in the morning. Knowing she can't go back to sleep, she went to the bathroom.

She pulled off her underwear and bra and stepped into the shower. As the hot water fall on her, she saw Lucario, also in her bra and underwear come in. She had just woken up to her nightmare too.

"Same nightmare?" Renamon asked.

"Yeah" Lucario said as she looked very upset "Why did Pikachu have to die? Why couldn't we save him? If it weren't for those traitors, BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo, this wouldn't have happened."

"I know" Renamon said as she washed her body as she became upset about Guilmon's death "I missed Guilmon terribly."

The two girls fell silent as it haunted them again.

But unknown to them…

4 years ago, back on the ravine, everyone had left. But then a red hand grabbed the side of the cliff, covered with blood. Then a yellow hand appeared, also drenched in blood. Then all of the sudden, a badly hurt Guilmon and Pikachu climbed over the cliff. They had been brutally injured and their shorts were torn and their trousers torn. They laid on the cliff and slowly leaned their backs on the rocks and sat up.

They panted deeply, clutched their bleeding chests and then Pikachu said to Guilmon.

"Those bastards…" Pikachu said referring to BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo "They'll pay… they'll pay dearly for this…"

Guilmon opened up and he glared at the sky "Someday, somewhere… we'll kill those two traitors. We'll make sure they die, nice and slow."

And they fell to unconsciousness.

4 years later, in a small dojo, most of the sandbags were destroyed and most of the equipment smashed, an older Guilmon and Pikachu were seeing training, beating up dummies of BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo, and attacking them viciously. In these 4 years, their thought of revenge consumed them. They only had one purpose, destroy BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo. They smashed the dummies to pieces and panted.

Both Guilmon and Pikachu had grown stronger as their muscles were shaped and their abs were showing. On their chests were huge scars where they had been injured.

Both Pikachu and Guilmon turned to the stars and glared at the day they know when to kill BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo.

"Just you wait, Mewtwo. I'll smash your skull and use your butt as a trophy" Pikachu snarled.

"BlackGuilmon, I will crush every bone in your body and rip you to shreds when I see you again" Guilmon snarled.

And soon, their days of revenge will come quickly then expected.

To be continued…

A/N: So Guilmon and Pikachu surivvied and now only thinks of is revenge. Next week we shall hear about this new tournament soon. I'll update soon.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the wait folks but here is chapter 2. Today we will see the annoucements of the tournament and the friends of Guilmon and Pikachu will get a suprise.

Chapter 2: A tournament:

At college, Renamon and Lucario joined with their friends and Agumon and his team on break to discuss on what to do now without Guilmon and Pikachu.

"Charmander, you got to think of something to do" Treecko said as she wrapped her arms around Charmander to confront him.

"You gotta stop worrying" Gatomon pleaded to Patamon.

The boys were a little upset about Guilmon and Pikachu but furious at BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo.

"We know but we just want to get BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo back for their treachery" Patamon said.

"What they done make me so angry" Squirtle said.

"I know you're angry but we need to know where Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon are right now cause after they did those horrible things to Guilmon and Pikachu, they disappeared" Biyomon said.

"Well, I want to stop him too" Lucario said as she clenched her hands "He'll pay for what he had done to Pikachu."

Renamon wanted to say something but couldn't. She wanted to avenge Guilmon by defeating BlackGuilmon but what good would that do.

"But, what would revenge do?" Renamon asked "if you get too much in revenge, you lose yourself. I just want to arrest BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo for this."

Before Bulbasaur could say something, he looked up. "Uh oh, Veemon. We got trouble."

The Digimon boys looked up and glared. Guilmon's rival, Impmon was approached them, carrying a paper which was rolled up.

"So, how are you lazy-bums doing?" Impmon asked.

"Not now, Impmon" Agumon said "we are not in the mood of your misbehaving."

"Ok, but I should tell you that BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo are opening up a tournament."

"I said not…" Veemon began but then stopped and he and the others looked at him "Digimon-who-always-caused-trouble-said-what?"

(A/N: Yeah, Hannah Montana keep saying "Something Says What?" thing, so I used it on Veemon).

"A tournament. BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo had opened it together" Impmon said as he unrolled the paper to reveal a poster of the tournament.

"Why are you helping us?" Squirtle asked.

"Because of that black jerk, I could not finish my fight with Guilmon!" Impmon snapped.

"OOoooohhhhh…! That's why" The digimon said.

Renamon look at the poster and thought.

Meanwhile, in the dark dojo, a nervous DemiDevimon walked in with the poster. He handed it to Guilmon who he and Pikachu were still training to kill the ones they swore to destroy.

"Aha…" Guilmon said as his servant went.

"What?" Pikachu asked as he walked over to him.

"Those fools… opening up a tournament just to trap us. They know that we are still alive" Guilmon said.

Pikachu looked at the poster too. "What do you say, Guilmon?" he asked "shall we enter and end their miserable lives forever?"

"Sure. Why not" Guilmon said.

Next day, the ferry came to take them to the island where the tournament is taking place. As Renamon, Lucario, Agumon, Biyomon, Charmander, Treecko, Veemon, AquaVeemon, Squirtle, Buziel, Patamon, Gatomon, Impmon, Bulbasaur and Chikorita goes on board, they watched the waves.

"Tomorrow the day we defeat those two!" Veemon said.

"Yeah!" AquaVeemon added "Nothing going to stop us from avenging our friends."

Agumon and Charmander turned their heads around for a minute, and was about to turn back, but something caught their eye, and they turned around in shock.

Guilmon and Pikachu were leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed.

Agumon and Charmander gasped and fell down the staircase which caught the other's attention.

"Hey, you clowns, what's your problem?" Bulbasaur called.

Charmander climbed back up again. "You guys are not gonna believe this. Look behind you."

They all turned and gasped when they saw Guilmon and Pikachu there, but the heroes did not notice them.

"I…Is that them…? They survived?!" Gatomon asked as Agumon climbed back up again.

"They look so different now. Look at how huge their muscles have" said Buziel.

Renamon decided to go and see if it was him. She walked bravely up to Guilmon. Guilmon opened his eyes when he sees her.

"G…Guilmon…? Is that you?" Renamon asked.

Guilmon just simply replied "Yeah… good to see you, Renamon…"

Lucario rushed up to Renamon's side. Pikachu opened his eyes to her.

"Tell me…" she asked Pikachu "Are you… Pikachu Ketchum?"

Pikachu turned his head away "Yeah, it's me, Lucario."

Renamon and Lucario were so overjoyed to see they are still alive and they rushed to hug them.

"GUILMON! IT IS YOU!"

"PIKA-KUN, YOU'RE ALIVE!"

But Guilmon and Pikachu pushed them away.

"Don't touch us" Guilmon said angrily.

"Tell us you're not planning to enter too?!" Pikachu said coldly.

Renamon and Lucario looked worried as they gazed at the cold reaction Guilmon and Pikachu are acting towards them. The others ran up to them to.

"We sure are" Biyomon said.

"Now we are all together again, this tournament will be great!" Treecko said.

"Together we will crush BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo for…" Patamon began.

"OH NO YOU WON'T!"

Everyone was shocked at the snap Guilmon and Pikachu said to them.

"Don't even think of interfering!" Pikachu snarled "This is our fight alone! We don't need your help!"

"Pikachu…" Charmander was shocked at Pikachu's coldness.

"Pikachu, please, listen to me!" Lucario pleaded.

"JUST STAY OUT OF OUR WAY!" Guilmon shouted as he and Pikachu walked off together.

"Attitude!" Impmon said.

Renamon watched in horror as Guilmon and Pikachu walked away.

"G…Guilmon?" she asked.

Later on, the other digimon and Pokémon met together as Renamon and Lucario went to their rooms.

"That was… something…" Squirtle said "they act like they don't know us at all."

"Oh they know us all right, but something is wrong, very wrong" Charmander said.

"What do you mean?" Treecko asked her boyfriend.

"We're their best friends so we should know" Agumon said "but by the look of their eyes, their minds and hearts must have set on one thing."

"And what's that?" asked Veemon.

"Rage… Anger… Betrayed… and most importantly…" Charmander said.

"Revenge…" Agumon finished.

"Revenge… must be revenge for BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo" Patamon said "After all, they're the ones who pushed them off the edge."

"That's not all" Charmander said "they must have come to this tournament to finish what they had started…"

"And that would be…?" Biyomon asked, a little worried.

"To destroy… kill… crush… or even eliminate BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo" Agumon said.

In their showers, Renamon and Lucario washed their naked bodies and at the same time, wondered on Guilmon's and Pikachu's anger.

"Are… are they planning to kill Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon at the tournament?" asked Lucario as she washed her breasts.

"I think so. Guilmon doesn't act like this" Renamon said as she washed her butt.

"But we got to do something" Lucario said "we have to stop them from killing BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo and then get lost in their rage themselves."

"I agree with you" Renamon said "we got to save them from themselves…"

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Pikachu were on top of the deck and they saw the island where the tournament would hold drawing deeper and deeper. They glared at it, knowing their thirst for revenge is ever so close.

To be continued…

A/N: Now Renamon and Lucario have a task now: to punge the anger within Guilmon and Pikachu and to have them back to the light. But I fear that Guilmon and Pikachu's anger will not be understaimed. So stayed tuned.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Man, I hope Slapstick07 get those two together. Anyway, here is the next episode. Guilmon has Impmon as a rival, let's see who is Pikachu's rival. So here ch 3.

Chapter 3: Announcements:

The day of the tournament had arrived and in their huge building, Meowth came towards BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo, who were sitting in their thrones, with wine glasses in their hands.

"Sir, the combatants have arrived" said Meowth "and we got excellent news, among them are Guilmon Matsuki and Pikachu Ketchum, just as you suggested."

Mewtwo put down his wine glass "well, it's about time."

"Let's go meet our fighters" BlackGuilmon said as he rose from his throne.

Outside, the fighters gathered together. Agumon, Veemon, Impmon, Patamon, Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle just gazed up to the balcony as Biyomon, AquaVeemon, Gatomon, Treecko, Buziel and Chikorita just remained worried. Renamon and Lucario were too busy gazing worriedly at Guilmon and Pikachu, who stood one side and glared at the balcony, waiting for their enemies to arrive.

Just then, Meowth came on the balcony.

"Oh no… not Pikachu's poor excuse of a rival, Meowth" said Charmander.

"How does a weakling like him get accepted into the tournament?" asked Bulbasaur.

Pikachu gave a nasty grin. Perfect. Not only does he get to kill Mewtwo, but make fun of the cat as well.

Lucario noticed this and became extremely worried.

"Ladies and gentleman, introducing one of the sponsors and one of the final round fighters, BlackGuilmon" said Meowth.

BlackGuilmon came onto the balcony and gazed down upon the fighters.

Guilmon give a nasty snarl at the face of BlackGuilmon appearing. Renamon looked worried at him then gazed at BlackGuilmon.

"Ladies and gentleman, fighters of all ages, I welcome you to the King of the DigiPoke Fist Tournament" BlackGuilmon said "let me explain the rules. It quite simple. All you got to do is work in pairs and the first two teams to come out to that tower over there will get to fight me and Mewtwo for the final battle. Mewtwo will now show you who you will be up against."

Mewtwo appeared from a door with a random fighter. Pikachu glared at the sight of Mewtwo. Guilmon frowned at him too. The random fighter looked up to Mewtwo in fear. Mewtwo grinned and called the fighter to come to get him. The warrior charged at Mewtwo who shot a Shadow Ball which gone through his body and the warrior laid dead as the Shadow Ball flew into the sky.

Mewtwo bowed and walked back inside. BlackGuilmon looked up to the others in delight as he saw the fighter's angry faces.

"The pairs shall be spilt into pairs. And here they are."

The pairs were announced as…

Agumon and Veemon

Patamon and Gatomon

Biyomon and AquaVeemon

Impmon and a random fighter

Charmander and Treecko

Squirtle and Bulbasaur

Buziel and Chikorita

Pikachu and Lucario

Guilmon and Renamon

Guilmon and Pikachu scowled as they had to be paired with two girls who wanted them to change so they plan to ignore them. Renamon and Lucario nodded to each other. This is their final chance to get Guilmon and Pikachu to stop thinking of revenge before it became too late. They know there is still good in them.

"Now that is done, get out there and find your way through. Oh and one more thing. You will be attacked by monsters who would dare to stop you" BlackGuilmon said.

The teams make their own way into the forest.

"I sure hope Renamon and Lucario can break that hard shell around Guilmon and Pikachu" Gatomon said.

"We have to see…" Patamon said.

Meanwhile, while walking through the forest, Agumon and Veemon were cutting their way through the thick trees.

"Man, how do we ever find the tower when these trees are in the way?" Veemon asked.

Before Agumon could answer, there was a scream of death. They both dashed to see who it is and saw Impmon had killed his own partner.

"IMPMON!" Agumon gasped "What the hell did you do that for?!"

"Tch. I don't need a partner. Now I have a reason to be here now" Impmon said.

"Let me guess: to defeat Guilmon?" Veemon guessed.

"Exactly. Now I know he is alive, I can finally finish him off."

"Not so fast, Impmon" Agumon said as he and Veemon go into his stance "If you want to defeat Guilmon, you have to go through us first."

"You want to fight me first? HA! I'll crush you anyways" Impmon smirked nastily.

"Not this time" Agumon smirked.

Meanwhile, in a part of the jungle, Patamon and Gatomon came out from the other side of the bushes and gasped. There was a secret door in the mountain side.

"OK, there something strange about this island" Patamon said as he crawled out.

"Where are you're going?" Gatomon said as she still hid in the bushes.

"I got to find out where that door leads to" Patamon said "I say that both BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo are up to something."

"Can you wait a little while?" Gatomon asked nervously.

"Why?"

"Because I went through some sharp branches and my clothes were torn off and I'm naked" Gatomon said as she covered herself with the bushes.

"Oh right…" Patamon sweatdropped and blushed "Make something out of these leaves and let's get going, dear."

Gatomon blushed and ducked under the bushes to find some leaves to cover herself. Patamon blushed madly and sweat drops again.

To be continued…

A/N: Yeah, it starts. Now we shall hope to see if the girls will stop the darkness in their lovers. Stayed tuned.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I have a lot of things on my mind. Anyway, enjoy this next episode.

Chapter 4: Don't do this:

"Guilmon, please. Listen to me" Renamon pleaded as she and Guilmon walked through the forest.

"What is it now?!" Guilmon asked coldly.

"What you're trying to do, is too dangerous. Please, forget revenge. Let me help you" Renamon said.

"I do not need your help, I told you that before" Guilmon said.

"But you're planning for vengeance! Guilmon, please! Let me save you!"

"Just stay out of my way!" Guilmon said as he stomped off.

Renamon look very saddened by Guilmon's change but she refused to give up as she followed him again.

Meanwhile, in a metal tunnel, Charmander and Treecko were seen walking down there. Like Gatomon, Treecko's clothes was also torn, and now covered with leaves around her breasts and crotch.

"What on earth is this tunnel leading us to?" asked Charmander.

"I don't know but I am rather confused" Treecko said.

Just then, Charmander bumped into Patamon.

"Charmander?"

"Patamon?"

They both raised to their feet.

"You found this place too?" asked Charmander.

"Yeah, and I have a shocking feeling that BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo are up to something." Patamon said. He looked at Treecko. "Err… Treecko. Why are you covered in leaves?"

"Clothes torn" Treecko said. She looked at Gatomon. "And leaf fashion is on today."

"Yeah, so where does this door go to?" asked Gatomon as they appeared at the huge metal door.

"Let's go and see" Patamon said as he pushed the door opened.

They appeared to find something shocking. A huge bomb in the middle of a room which seemed to be on hold for now.

Charmander found some paper on the ground and picked it up. "Uh oh…"

"What?" Treecko asked nervously.

"BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo planned to when they fight the victor, they will set off the bomb for 10 minutes and the island will explode. That includes, volcanoes erupting, earthquakes rumbling and the sky turned black."

Gatomon screamed and shakes Patamon viciously in panic.

"Patamon, if you don't do SOMETHING the bomb will destroy us all, so DO SOME-THI-HI-HI-HING!" she cried as Patamon tore apart from her.

"Relax. I am on it. Charmander, go and prepare the ferry. We need to get every fighter away from this island, including Guilmon and Pikachu" said Patamon.

"Right. Treecko, come on!" Charmander said as he pulled Treecko by the hand and ran out.

"But what do we do?" Gatomon asked.

"I'll try to deactivate the bomb before they had the chance to blow it up" Patamon said "I hope…"

Meanwhile, in the deep forest, Agumon and Veemon had successfully defeated Impmon and smirked.

"And that's how team work is played" Veemon said.

Suddenly, the bushes rattled and the boys looked in shock. At that point, Biyomon and AquaVeemon came in.

"Oh hi, boys" said Biyomon.

"Biyomon? What were you running away from?" asked Agumon.

"From THAT!" AquaVeemon screamed as she pointed to the trees.

A half spilt dinosaur came out of nowhere and laid upon them dead.

"A dinosaur who got cut in half? How?" asked Veemon.

"A dinosaur was about to kill us when Lucario tried to save us. She was no match for it but then Pikachu brutally killed it by grabbed it's mouth and rip it in half like it was made out of paper" AquaVeemon said.

"SAY WHAT?!" Agumon gasped.

Back in the forest, Pikachu hold the other half of the dinosaur and chucked it away. Lucario rose to her feet.

"If you're that weak, why did you come?" Pikachu asked Lucario.

"Because I came here to try and free you. Pikachu, I beg of you. Listen to me!" Lucario cried.

"Don't make me change my mind" Pikachu said "I'm killing Mewtwo, and that's that."

"But…"

"And if you butt in one more time… I'll kill you as well".

Lucario was shocked to her fur. Pikachu walks off towards the tower. Lucario bend to her knees.

"He'll… he'll kill me? No." she said to herself "I know he's the same Pikachu I know, and I won't rest until I save him."

Lucario got up again, stubborn to let Pikachu fall to darkness, she followed him.

Buziel and Chikorita were met up by Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Charmander and Treecko. Charmander and Treecko told them on what was happening.

"A bomb?!" Chikorita gasped "So they ARE up to something."

"We got to get everyone out of here and fast!" Squirtle said.

"OK. Squirtle, you go and find Agumon and the others. We'll get the other fighters and get the ferry ready to leave!"

Meanwhile, after killing a dinosaur, Guilmon begins to walk forward but Renamon grabbed his arm.

"Guilmon, stop. If you go fight BlackGuilmon now, you just get lost in rage! Just don't do it!" Renamon pleaded.

"Who cares about rage" Guilmon said angrily "Pikachu and I vowed that those two's head will stick on the wall as trophies. And nothing you can do can make me change my mind."

"You can't do this, Guilmon!"

"YES I CAN!" Guilmon yelled at her causing Renamon to fall down shocked "IT'S FINAL. WE'LL BE THE ONES KILLING THEM. IF YOU GET IN MY WAY, ONE MORE TIME… I'LL KILL YOU AS WELL! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Renamon was in shock as Guilmon said those words. Knowing she got the message, Guilmon turned away from her.

"Better." He said and walked away.

Renamon slowly got up and she had a confident face on her.

"No… you are still the Guilmon I know and love. I will never abandon you. Never. I will save you even it means death."

She followed Guilmon to the tower.

To be continued…

A/N: Wow. Guilmon and Pikachu's rage has got to them. Can the girls stop them from killing their foes? Stayed tuned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry about the delay digi fans. Been busy. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 5: The final battle:

In front of the tower, Meowth awaits for the victors to arrive. He was shocked to see that Guilmon and Pikachu came out the other side and walks towards then. Renamon and Lucario hid behind the trees as they watched them.

"So it's you two huh? I will not let you two be the ones to fight BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo!" Meowth said.

"And why not?" Guilmon asked as he crossed his arms.

"Because I will be the one to kill you!" Meowth snarled.

Pikachu crossed his arms too. "Meowth, you're pathetic. You're not even a challenge to me and Guilmon anyway. But I can use your butt as my cushion. Tch. Or not since you are so weak."

Meowth got very angry and charged at Pikachu. "YOU DARE MOCK ME?!" He lunged in to attack but Pikachu smacked him away with one arm. "AAAAAAARRRGGGHHH!!! MEOWTH'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!" And he disappeared into the sky.

Guilmon chuckled at Meowth's misfortune.

"Weak as always!" Guilmon said.

"Touché" Pikachu agreed.

Lucario and Renamon ducked under the trees.

"How strong are they?" asked Lucario "They beat Meowth without making a sweat."

"Pikachu just swatted Meowth with just one arm" Renamon said "but we can't quit now. We got to stop them from fighting…"

"Too late…" Lucario said as she peeked out again. Renamon looked out too.

The tower doors opened.

Both Guilmon and Pikachu turns to see their greatest enemies, BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo came out of the door. They seem quite glad that Guilmon and Pikachu made it to the final round.

"Good to see again, Pikachu. 4 years now right? Good to see that you two are still in top shape" Mewtwo said.

"I haven't forgotten how you lot pushed us off that cliff!" Pikachu said "Now it's payback time!"

"Payback time? Come on now. We were hoping that you join us and take over this wretched world!" BlackGuilmon said.

"Forget it. Like we want to end up working with you" Guilmon spat "We're been training for this moment. We're going to kill you both!"

BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo smirked, but then looked behind their fools as they spotted Renamon and Lucario. Guilmon and Pikachu knew they were behind them.

"Stop following us everywhere we go. This has nothing to do with you" Pikachu said.

Lucario and Renamon gasped and then stepped out of the trees.

"Pikachu, Guilmon, listen to us, if you kill them now you won't be able to live with yourself!" Lucario cried.

"And it has something to do with us from the very beginning, and from the very start!" Renamon called.

Guilmon turns back to BlackGuilmon. "They're just here to watch, if they interfere, remind us to kill them after you."

"Oh don't worry, we will, after we crush you." Mewtwo said as he pressed a switch from behind his back.

As Patamon was trying to disable the bomb, it had gone off.

"Uh oh!" he gasped "it's been set off. We have no time to set it off now. Gatomon, let's get out of here!"

"Err… right!" Gatomon said as they ran out of the lab.

They all ran out when they were greeted by Agumon, Veemon, Biyomon and AquaVeemon. Agumon carried the unconscious Impmon over his shoulder.

"Patamon, what is up? I saw Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur and their lovers heading down the ferry!" Veemon said.

"Because Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon booby trapped on this island!" Gatomon said "we need to get out of here!"

"WHAT?!" Biyomon gasped.

"If that's the case, let's high-tail it out of here!" Agumon said.

"Wait! We need to find Guilmon, Pikachu, Renamon and Lucario!" AquaVeemon said.

"I'm sure they catch up. Now let's go!" Patamon said.

Meanwhile, in the local forest, Guilmon and BlackGuilmon locked in combat, hit their heads together and then stepped back. They grasped their fists together as it caused a shockwave. Pikachu and Mewtwo fired KI blasts at each other causing them to hit each other making a huge cloud of smoke.

Guilmon threw a punch but BlackGuilmon dodged it. Guilmon also threw a kick which BlackGuilmon grabbed. He threw Guilmon into a tree and punched him in the gut. Guilmon coughed some blood. BlackGuilmon grabbed his neck and threw him onto the ground.

Mewtwo emerged from the dust cloud and punched Pikachu really hard. He grabbed his leg and slammed him to the ground.

Both Guilmon and Pikachu were about to get off, when Renamon and Lucario used Diamond Storm and Aura Sphere to stop their enemies from killing them but BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo dodged them.

"Stop this!" Renamon called to them "why are you doing this? Trying to kill your once roommates!"

"Tch. You know nothing. You know nothing of our plan" Mewtwo said.

"What plan do you have?" Renamon asked.

"We planned to build this world into our huge empire" BlackGuilmon said "Ever since you Digimon and Pokémon combined together, we decided to make use of it by controlling your weapons, you fools and this pathetic planet. Plus, we pushed Guilmon and Pikachu off the edge to make them stronger so when we die, they will take our place."

"You monsters! You using their rage for your advantage?!" Renamon asked.

"True or not" Mewtwo said "The fight isn't done. Pikachu, rise. Show me the true power of your strength."

"That goes for you too, Guilmon!"

Both Guilmon and Pikachu rise again and pushed Renamon and Lucario out of the way.

"Stay out of this. This is our business!" Guilmon said to Renamon.

"You too" Pikachu said to Lucario.

"That's more like it, that's the roommates we know" BlackGuilmon said.

"Go on. Entertain us some more" Mewtwo said.

Guilmon and Pikachu smirked as they hard punched BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo as they send them flying through the forest. They persuade after them.

"NO!"

Renamon and Lucario gave chase, as they had to get their lovers back.

To be continued…

A/N: The battle would be concluded and the island about to blow soon. Can Renamon and Lucario finally save Guilmon and Pikachu's souls? Stayed tuned.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here is the next chapter for the digimon/pokemon crossover. Can the girls save their lovers from the rage within them? Find out today.

Chapter 6: Return to the Light:

The island was beginning to crack up. The ground begins to crack underneath and split open, volcanoes are erupting and lava flowing through the cracks. And earthquakes begin rumbling.

Agumon and Charmander helped the other fighters get onto the ferry. At this, Patamon ran up to them.

"I'd search the ship and Renamon and Lucario had not returned yet!" Patamon said.

"What the…?!" Agumon asked.

"And there isn't any time. We have to leave now!" Veemon said as he noticed the dark clouds surrounding the area.

Meanwhile, Guilmon and Pikachu were still engaged in their fight with BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo. Guilmon and BlackGuilmon collided their fists and kicks together as it caused shockwaves to knock down more trees. Guilmon punched BlackGuilmon in the face, who retailed with a tail whack to his face.

Pikachu and Mewtwo both used Iron Tails as they collided each other like swords. Then Pikachu leaps up and kicked Mewtwo in the stomach. Mewtwo then whacked his tail into Pikachu's face. The two heroic warriors then kicked their foes in the stomach causing them to skid back a little.

BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo stopped and as Guilmon and Pikachu charged in to attack, BlackGuilmon used Pyro Breath and Mewtwo used Shadow Ball to knock the two over. Guilmon and Pikachu got up.

"Is that the full extent of your power? I was hoping it would more enjoyable out of this" BlackGuilmon sneered.

"You two are pathetic." Mewtwo said "don't you know we surpass you anyway? You lot are…"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

Guilmon slammed BlackGuilmon to the ground as Pikachu slammed Mewtwo to the ground. Guilmon and Pikachu then raised their fists and starts slamming them down onto their faces, 10 times. Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon could not block them as they were hit in a bloody mess. Pikachu then got up and kicked Mewtwo in the groin as Guilmon lifted him up and slammed BlackGuilmon into the ground.

Renamon and Lucario watched in shock and horror as the two heroes beat up their villains like they are no tomorrow.

After all of the beating, Guilmon saw the lava flowing. He grabbed BlackGuilmon by the neck and lifts him over it. Pikachu took noticed and does the same thing to Mewtwo. BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo choked and looked down in shock as they saw the boiling lava down below them.

"NO, WAIT!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" BlackGuilmon chocked.

They turned to see the evil smiles on Guilmon's and Pikachu's faces.

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T! HAVE MERCY ON US!" Mewtwo pleaded.

"Mercy?!" Pikachu snapped "We asked you for mercy before you dropped off that ravine and now you ask for mercy because of a lava pool?!"

"You two deserve no mercy!" Guilmon snarled "Once we get rid of you, our revenge shall be complete. Now, farewell!"

"DON'T DO IT, GUILMON!"

"PIKACHU, STOP!"

Renamon grabbed Guilmon as she pulls him away from the edge. Lucario quickly grabbed Pikachu and pulls him back. In shock, Guilmon and Pikachu dropped BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo onto the edge. They turned to Renamon and Lucario, who were giving them worried faces.

"Please, don't do it. It's already over. You two beat them already. Don't kill them!" Lucario pleaded.

"Enough is enough!" Renamon pleaded "You two had already won. Don't do it. Don't kill them like they tried to do to you."

"What did we tell you before?" Pikachu snarled.

"I told you before. We'll kill you if you get in our way!" Guilmon snarled.

They turned around and grabbed Renamon's and Lucario's necks and lifted them up.

"Pikachu, stop. I beg of you. If you want to kill me, then that's fine" Lucario pleaded. "I hope that stops your rage."

"If you wish to kill me also, then go ahead" Renamon said "if we can't change you, then we have no reason to live."

"Reason to live, indeed" Pikachu snarled.

"You fools. Why risk your life for someone who you don't care for?" Guilmon snarled.

"Never care? You're wrong!" Renamon chocked as she held onto Guilmon's gripped hand. "I was so scared for you, and it hurts deep down in my heart. We wanted to save you then and we want to save you now!" She begins to weep as tears come out of her eyes "Guilmon, please. I am sorry I never told you this a long time ago, but I want you to hear this now and clear. I love you. I love you, Guilmon."

After hearing this, Guilmon's eyes widen as he look in surprise. Renamon's tear landed on his face as he looked shocked at Renamon's words.

"And I love you, Pikachu" Lucario whimpered as she begins to cry too. "We want you back, but we can't if you won't let us."

Pikachu's eyes widen in surprise as well as Lucario's tears landed on his face.

"You want to… save us? Lucario… I… I had no idea…" Pikachu whispered.

"Renamon… you want to… save me? Are you really crying for us?" Guilmon asked.

Then the heroes each had a flashback back to the day when they were un-morphed.

Flashback

Pikachu was training extra hard as Ash watches. He panted as he was out of breath, as he was snarling at the rock.

"Hey, Pikachu. Relax. You're not gonna get stronger by using rage" Ash said.

Pikachu turned to his trainer in surprise and spoke in his Pokémon Language about why he should not use so much rage.

"Because Pikachu, rage is the only thing that makes you blind to the truth. It will always make you think of anger and noting more. If someone comes to save you, you should let them, because they don't really want to see you like this" Ash smiled.

Pikachu nodded. In Guilmon's flashback, Takato and Guilmon were seen walking down the street. Guilmon thought about what happened after his battle with the Devas.

"Takatomon, when someone gets angry, is it a good feeling?" Guilmon asked.

"If you don't use too much of it" Takato said "You see, Guilmon, anger and revenge means that you're just going to forget everything, your friends, who you were. But remember this, if someone cares about you, and they don't want to see you angry, you just have to see through your rage and do it for him or her."

Guilmon understood.

Flashbacks end…

Guilmon and Pikachu looked up, as they had come back from their senses. They noticed they had Renamon and Lucario, still in their grasps, and let them go.

Renamon and Lucario begin breathing for air. They looked up to see Guilmon and Pikachu looked down at their hands in shock and worry.

"Guilmon…?" asked Renamon.

"Pikachu…?" asked Lucario.

BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo stood up again. They are very angry that Guilmon and Pikachu actually hurt them and now that Renamon and Lucario's words must have reached them.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO INTERFERE!"

But before they could attack them, the island starts to break up.

"The bomb!" Mewtwo called to BlackGuilmon "it will blow soon and this island will reduce to dust. Let's get o…" but he was caught in a lock by Pikachu who held onto him. "W…What are you're doing?! Let me go!"

Guilmon grabbed BlackGuilmon as hard as he could "NO!" BlackGuilmon screamed "LET US GO!"

"Renamon! Lucario! You must leave this place now!" Guilmon called.

"But what about you?!" Renamon asked.

"You know it should come down to this!" Pikachu called "Now, get out of here! Hurry!"

"NO!" Lucario yelled "we're not leaving you! We love you!"

"We know, but you have to go! Go back to the others! Escape while you can!" Guilmon called "We're gonna make sure they don't escape. Now get going!"

"I won't leave you, Guilmon!" Renamon called.

"GO NOW!!!" Guilmon and Pikachu both yelled.

Renamon and Lucario nodded but were still crying cause they won't see them again, and so they teleported away.

"YOU FOOLS!" Mewtwo screamed "if this island explodes, not only will we die, you'll die too!"

"Oh we won't" Pikachu said.

"We will survive, but you won't!" Guilmon said.

The island exploded and there were horrified screams from BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo as it took them and Guilmon and Pikachu with it.

To be concluded…

A/N: Will the heroes survive? Stayed tuned.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: MUST READ: Sorry for the wait guys. A few words... I know, Ruff, I should slow down but I did this in college as I told you AND I have my youtube videos to worry about. Anyway, update soon.

Chapter 7: Return to normal:

Renamon and Lucario managed to escape the island and rejoined with their friends but they saw the island exploded. They watched in horror as they thought Guilmon and Pikachu did not make it.

"Don't tell me Guilmon and Pikachu are still on there?" asked Patamon in shock.

Renamon and Lucario didn't reply but just begin crying cause they told them they loved them and now they are gone.

"Pikachu…" Lucario sobbed quietly.

"GUILMON!!!" Renamon screamed as she wept as well.

10 days has passed since the tournament…

Patamon and Gatomon, Agumon and Biyomon, Charmander and Treecko, Veemon and AquaVeemon, Bulbasaur and Chikorita and Squirtle and Buizel were now officially couples now and they always enjoy each other company like dating and resting. However, they heard that Renamon and Lucario were so unhappy that they had lost their loved ones and they stayed at their home crying in their pillows and wouldn't come out.

"I can't stand it anymore!" Gatomon said "Poor Renamon and Lucario shouldn't need to be filled with this misery."

"And they had been more upset more since the first time they thought Guilmon and Pikachu died" said Buizel "we gotta do something."

As they walked down to the beach, they begin to think about what to do. Then, Agumon and Charmander stopped walking forward and stepped back 10 times. They gasped.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Charmander yelled.

The other Pokémon and Digimon rushed over to see and gasped. Down, lying unconscious on the sand next to the sea, are Guilmon and Pikachu.

"No way. It can't be them, can it?" Veemon asked.

Agumon walked slowly down to them.

"Be careful, Agumon!" Biyomon called.

Agumon shook Guilmon's back. There was a moan and Agumon gasped and falls back as Guilmon rose and shook his head.

"W…Where am I?" asked Guilmon.

"Guilmon! Are you OK?" asked Agumon.

Guilmon looked up to Agumon and nodded "Agumon… is that you? How long has it been?"

"You don't remember? You don't remember about the tournament, or Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon?" asked Squirtle as the others joined them.

"The last thing I remember was me and Pikachu fell off that cliff and hit rock bottom. But we did remembering hearing Renamon and Lucario's love to us and us holding onto the villains and the island exploded. Nothing else" Guilmon said.

"I guess that their rage must have blinded their memories." Patamon said "so you're back to your own self?"

At this, Pikachu woke up. "What happened to us?"

"Pikachu!" Charmander ran up to him and helped him up "I guess the rage must have clouded your mind too."

"What rage?" asked Pikachu.

The other Digimon and Pokémon told their friends what had happened.

"So we survived the fall, and our heads are clouded with rage of destroying BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo?" asked Pikachu.

"Yeah…" said Chikorita.

Then Guilmon and Pikachu remembered.

"OH! Now I remember. It's all coming back to us. The island exploded but we saw Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon die in the lava while we were knocked back into the sea. We lost consciousness and we must have drifted back to land" Guilmon said.

The Digimon all smiled. At long last, the Guilmon Matsuki they know had returned. The Pokémon all hugged Pikachu knowing he's the same Pikachu Ketchum has returned.

"Alright! You're back to normal!" Bulbasaur said "wait until Renamon and Lucario hears about this!" then he remembered "OH yeah! Renamon and Lucario!"

"Wh…where are they?" Pikachu asked as he looked around for his girlfriend.

"They were so upset because they thought you two had died" Gatomon said "but if we go now, we might reunite you with them."

Guilmon smiled and closed his eyes. He did hear Renamon's words echoed into his mind.

"_Guilmon, please. I am sorry I never told you this a long time ago, but I want you to hear this now and clear. I love you. I love you, Guilmon_." The voice echoed in his mind.

"Go and get them" Guilmon said "we'll be right here waiting. We have to clear our minds, a little."

Their friends nodded and ran back. Guilmon and Pikachu sat down and think on what happened when they were in rage as they tried to remember what had just happened.

"You gotta stop crying soon" said AquaVeemon as they were inside Renamon's and Lucario's room.

Renamon and Lucario's eyes were quite red from all the crying and they only wore their underwear.

"I know but the loss was so great" Lucario said "how can we coup with life now that Guilmon and Pikachu are dead."

"But they are NOT dead!" Gatomon sighed.

At this, Renamon and Lucario jumped to their feet in shock.

"WHAT?!" They shouted together.

Agumon threw some dresses out of the wardrobe. "Put these on and follow us."

After a while, Renamon, in a white water-flow dress, and Lucario, in her blue dress, rushed down to the beach and looked around frankly to see if they are here. Then they see them mediating. Tears of happiness filled Renamon's eyes as she slowly walked over to Guilmon. Lucario also has tears in her eyes as she walked towards Pikachu.

Guilmon and Pikachu finished mediating and got up.

"I see…" Guilmon said as he had finally remembered what happened during his rage years "Now I remember everything. I'm just sad that BlackGuilmon and Mewtwo are gone".

"Well, they did try to kill us" Pikachu said "So maybe…"

But they were both interrupted as Renamon tackled Guilmon from behind and Lucario tackled Pikachu. They fell onto the sandy beach. Guilmon and Pikachu got up from the sand as they turned to see a happy Renamon and Lucario hugging them and weeping as the same time.

"Guilmon! You're alright!" Renamon sobbed "You're alright!"

"Pikachu! You're safe! We were so worried!" Lucario sobbed.

Guilmon and Pikachu smiled and slowly sat up and returned their lovers' hugs.

"Sorry to worry you, Renamon. But I am back. I'm me again." Guilmon said.

"I'm sorry to scare you, Lucario. But I returned to my old self again" Pikachu answered.

Renamon and Lucario smiled happily as Guilmon and Pikachu broke off the hug and stared in each other's eyes.

"We love you" Renamon and Lucario said to their lovers.

"And we love you too" Guilmon and Pikachu grinned.

Renamon and Guilmon continued hugging each other and then saw Lucario placed her lips over Pikachu's lips in a passionate kiss. Renamon then turned to Guilmon and placed her lips on Guilmon's lips.

The other digimon and Pokémon smirked as they watched the 4 lovers reunited.

And thus, the threat of Mewtwo and BlackGuilmon were vanquished and the heroes enjoyed a peaceful life.

The End.

A/N: Phew. Glad that's done with. Now to do the next Crash story and contiune with Dissidia X Super Smash Bros. See ya later.


End file.
